The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric machines. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to cooling of permanent magnet electric machines.
Permanent magnet electric machines such as motors and generators have been in use for many years. Permanent magnet machines have been favored over other types due to their efficiency, simplicity, robustness and tolerance to large radial air gaps between the rotor and the stator of the machine. Permanent magnet machines, however, require cooling of the permanent magnets to prevent demagnetization of the permanent magnets. This begins to occur generally for some magnet materials when the permanent magnets exceed a temperature of about 200 degrees Celsius, while others can begin to demagnetize at lower temperatures. Once demagnetization occurs, the electric machine is no longer capable of meeting specified performance targets.
Several methods to prevent demagnetization are typically used. First, the machine may be designed with enough excess capability to reduce the magnet thermal load. This, however, results in machines that are overly physically large. Other machines utilize a fan to introduce relatively cool air to the permanent magnet surfaces. This type of cooling cannot be used, however, when the machine needs to be sealed from the outside environment. A third method is to flood the rotor cavity of the machine with coolant. This is useful in machines that must be sealed from the outside environment, but windage losses on the rotor, due to the presence of the coolant can impact efficiency of the machine rather severely. A fourth method utilizes an active system where coolant a sprayed directly onto the magnets or is circulated through the rotor assembly. This approach typically requires a lubrication system and scavenge system, especially if the machine cannot gravity drain.